Crossed Realities
by abodo
Summary: Rakan is waiting in the arena for his great battle with Negi. It seems that the boy is running late. When he arrives though, something is off.


The roar of the crowd within the stadium was deafening. There was no doubt that this fight was one for the books and everyone was there to see it. Despite the furious sun beating down upon them, the people seemed too fixed on their objective to care that they could develop sunburns from just watching this once in a lifetime event. Everyone believed it would be worth it and so did one of the participants.

Jack Rakan was not a patient man by nature but as the minutes ticked by, he swore he could feel himself grow more and more impatient with childish vigor electrifying his very being. 'Where are you Negi?', he thought to himself as he stood in the middle of that very stadium. The long awaited battle of the legendary Jack Rakan and the upstart who called himself Nagi was to begin shortly but it seemed that the younger of the combatants was still absent.

"Will he really arrive?", asked a masked a masked figure. The figure stood beside Rakan, dwarfed by less than a few inches.

"Don't worry your masked head of my shadow wielding friend. The kid 'll be here, just wait for it.", he grinned wide with anticipation. The longer he waited, the more he imagined the boy he trained to come up with a way to defeat him. The very prospect of his rival's blood running in that boy's veins made the battle worthy of his interest but now more so because the boy had the same drive to be the best. 'Just like his father', Rakan thought.

On the other side, Inugami Kotarou stood atop a wooden pike, his whole body was tense with nerves. 'Where the hell are you Negi?', the young hanyou telepathically demanded his rival. Ofcourse there was no answer, they were neither psychic nor partners but the youth believed their bond as battle buddies would somehow help alleviate his stress over the other boy being absent still.

"Where's Nagi?", one of the rabid fans screamed.

"Yeah! Bring Nagi out!"

"Is he that scared of Rakan?"

"Shut up! Nagi ain't afraid of that has-been."

"So says you fan girl!"

The crowd was getting restless. People were starting to demand their fight of the century that they paid good money to see. Arguments, and in some cases fights, had already begun to break out from the stands.

"People people! Please calm down!", the unfortunate MC was trying to control the situation. The ruckus just escalated further advert to the pleas of the master of ceremonies.

Somewhere by the front row seats, the daughter of a spectator heard the swish of cloth. She looked over to see a young man approach the three other warriors who stood in the center of the ring. Though there seemed to be age discrepancy between the two, the young female could not help but blush at the sight of the youth with messy auburn ponytail that flew everywhere. He wore travel weary pants and a tattered cape which looked like it had been a cloak when it was still whole. The youth's arms were bare, showing his lean muscles devoid of scars. His whole body spoke of lethal grace with a litheness that should have been female and yet he carried it with distinct masculinity. His handsome face was what caught most of the child's attention, a gentle strength reminiscent of a forest, encompassing, deadly but life giving. One name came to her mind as she basked in the awe this man inspired in her. "Nagi!", she blurted out.

The masses followed the cries. Not one sentient being within the structure neglected to turn their heads to catch the sight of the young man that approached the warriors in the stadium's center. It wasn't long after that a chants began to resound and quake the stadium.

"NAGI! NAGI!"

The cheers were deafening but it wasn't all in the upstart's favor.

"RAKAN! RAKAN!"

Two titans clashed as all four warriors met up with the referee standing between the two opposing pairs. The tension was thick in the air, as much as the friendly animosity being thrown around by the crowd, the epicenter of the stifling atmosphere was still the ring's center.

Rakan stood tall, inspecting the youth before him. Something was off. Since when did Negi carry such steely resolve in his eyes? In a mix of concern and curiosity, Rakan bent down to be on level with the shorter male. "You okay there Nagi? You look like someone just died.", he joked with a pat on Nagi's shoulder. A sudden twitch in the air made Rakan involuntarily flinch. A killing urge so concentrated and controlled that it came and surprised him as fast as it went. He withdrew to stand beside his partner who was visibly shaken by the same spike of murderous intent that he had felt. The veteran gladiator took a glance at the hanyou saddled up with his apprentice and saw the very same symptoms of paranoia wracking the young man.

Now the referee was a hardy man who looked like he had seen his fair share of bloodshed but even he looked like he was about to piss his pants. He held a rather shaky hand up in the air as he announced, "The battle between the team of jack Rakan and Kagemaru vs the team of Nagi and Kojirou!". He paused, looking nervously between the two combatants, looking for any sign of powering up. With dry lips and legs ready to spring a break for it he called, "BEGIN!".

So did the match start. Almost immediately did Kagemaru and Kojirou speed away from the center to establish some distance. Rakan on the other hand did not even know that the match had already begun, he was stuck on this boy before him who resembled his apprentice but in all senses felt completely like a stranger.

The youth who was passing of as Nagi met his gaze head on. The wind blew, kicing up dust and his cloak.

Rakan opened his mouth in an irritated grumble, "You aren't Negi are you?".

The youth didn't break the stare as he replied, "I don't know about that.".

He disappeared, surprising Rakan who barely brought his hands up for defense. A punch smashed deftly in the larger man's blocking hand, leaving a nasty looking mark.

"However.", the youth continued, feeling Rakan's fingers catch his right fist. He swung a kick with his left leg which was again blocked by Rakan's free arm. The young man exerted, "Negi.". With a heave and a hop, the young man twisted in mid-air, raising his right leg in a heel kick that crashed into the legendary gladiator's temple, sending the mountain of a man staggering back. The young man landed on his feet with cat-like ease as he finished, "is definitely my name.".

The crowd gasped as the rumored indestructible man of Ala Alba was sent to one knee after only one kick from a boy barely half of his age. The MC seemed to forget his own role, staring in shock at the sight before him.

Everything was silent, save the wind which still howled against the cloak of the young man. Until it was broken by a laugh, a mirthful chuckle that belonged to only one man. "Oh man", Rakan wiped his mouth which was dripping with blood. "That was some kick.", the gladiator stood with a hungry look in his eyes which were met with frustrated ones. "Negi or whoever you are.", the battle crazed legend gazed down at the young man, "I'll enjoy this fight.". He invoked his artifact as hundreds of giant blades slammed down into the earth behind him, each one glowing with the magical energies that shaped them into existence.

Negi looked up at the sight with no fear. He merely reached back and pulled out two staves, taking one in each hand, he spun them about and took a fighting stance that Rakan was unfamiliar with.

Near the sides, Kotarou was freaking out. "What's that idiot thinking!? Even if he is really Negi or an impostor, he should know better than to take Rakan head-on. We need a plan!". The hanyou's nose twitched however as a scent's source displaced itself, the familiar smell of darkness and blood. "Kagemarou!", he cursed as he rushed to intercept the shadow user.

Up within the VIP box, Theodora, the 3rd princess of the Hellas empire stared on in shock at the audacity and insanity that the young man she helped train was showing. What about the artifact she helped him gain? What about the plan? What was going on?

In the stands, A group of roughly half a dozen girls watched with irritation. "What's he thinking!? Stick to the plan!", a little girl with orange hair in ponytails screamed in frustration.

Everyone was trying to calm her down, especially another girl with long even cut raven locks. She patted the violent girl on the head as she said, "Now, now Asuna-chan. I'm sure sensei knows what he's doing.".

"That idiot is going to get himself killed!", Asuna raged, she turned to the girl who was placating her and continued, "If it goes on like this, we may never get home, Ako-chan and the others may have to stay as slaves and worst, he might really die! That bonehead Rakan doesn't know how to hold back at all!". She then turned to her fellow guardian of Negi and asked, "Don't you think so too Chisame-chan?".

The little girl with peach tinted hair didn't answer, she just continued to watch the battle as memories of what transpired just minutes ago played back in her mind.

* * *

The smoke was finally clearing. Her sensei had suggested to try out his long distance travel spell which he'd been practicing on since the time of Nodoka's attack. The child teacher had been quite confident over it. A split second wormhole was his description of the magic he used. Without a doubt, Chisame did not approve of this action. They were, however, late and anyway to get them their in time to not be disqualified was to be worth it. Now there she was, in the middle of Ostia looking for her sensei in the aftermath of his spell.

"Negi! Negi-sensei!", she called out within the foggy depths of magic smoke. The sound of rough coughs, caught the attention of the young girl as she struggled to get in touch with the figure crouched low within this mess. It didn't take long to breakthrough it all and reach the hacking boy. The boy she saw however was different from the one she was looking for. He had the same hair, he was about the same age and height but he was definitely not the person she was looking for. He was wearing a coat reminiscent of what Sherlock Holmes would wear with pants that matched, not the Chinese ensemble he had been wearing for training. Before she could think about it, her mouth betrayed her thoughts. "Who are you?", she asked with suspicious awe.

The child slowly oriented himself, keeping his coughs to a minimum now with his hands covering his mouth. He faced her shocked face as he gave her a suspicious look. "Who wants to know?", he replied with as much force as he could muster.

Chisame was at a loss for words. The same face, it was the same face as her sensei's but he was completely not. He didn't even recognize her. "Sensei?", she tried in hopes that he was indeed the same Negi that bumbled into becoming their homeroom teacher.

The boy merely narrowed his gaze at her. "Who are you calling a teacher?", he shot back at her. He was annoyed and quite angry, he was normally reserved but being flung through time and space after being in one of the most dangerous battles of his life, while involuntarily leaving behind one of his most important comrades. He just had to draw the line right there.

Little Chisame was having a hard time getting angry at him. He had that fire of righteous fury in his eyes that made it feel like everything was her fault. She could just mumble out a weak ,"I'm sorry.".

The boy who stood before her loosened up as he saw her fallen look. He felt a bit guiltyat being so irritable all of a sudden. "So am I", he told her. He looked about as he took in his surroundings. "My name is Negi, can you tell me where I am?", he asked.

Chisame snapped her head up to him with a surprised answer of ,"Ostia.". This person really wasn't the Negi she knew. If Negi was gone then that meant the end of everything. He was needed badly so as to free their indebted classmates and more importantly get home to the normal world. She watched as the young boy looked about with a serious light in his eyes. It was as if he was drinking in the sights not so much out of marvel but rather out of necessity. It reminded the high school girl of the same look her teacher would have when he was planning some sort of large scale operation. An idea hit her then and she prayed to whatever god was up there that it would work.

Negi was just about finishing his assessment of this city called Ostia when he was pulled back by the same little girl who had been questioning him. She held him close and got right in his face, saying, "Please come with me!".

The boy had every right to be indignant of this request and practice them he did. "Is there any reason for this?", he asked her with an even tone.

Chisame was glad that the boy before her had calmed down, making her task of putting this insane plan in motion easier but at the same time, she couldn't read how he was really reacting as he put up this polite mask. "I need your help.".

The young mage shook his head to decline, "I would like to help but I'm busy with rather pressing business of my own.".

He tried to pull away, but despite being in an elementary student's body, Chiu-chan still had the strength of a teenager, showing as she kept him in place. "Please", she implored, "It's our fault for you ending up here but we really really need your help.".

Negi paused at those words. They were responsible for him being there, which means they could help him go back, go back to help her. "Send me back.", were his cold words.

Chisame could not believe her ears. He was still unwilling to help. She looked at him with all her desperation showing, "My friends. Everyone, if you don't help, they might…", she trailed off trying to imagine what would happen to them. They would be fugitives traversing this wasteland till Fate would bring his plan to fruition while Ako, Akira and Natsumi would all be slaves for God knows how long. "Please", she began with resignation in her voice, "you're the only one.".

* * *

Chisame sat there in silence, watching on as the two men in the middle of the stadium stood facing off with weapons drawn. She may have gotten him to agree in fighting for them, but his odds of winning. She tightened her hold on her arms. It all depended on his strength now.

Back with the fight, Rakan grinned like a madman. "Make your move.", he gestured for Negi to start.

The reply was even and unbothered, only determined. "I already did", he reminded the taller man of the earlier display. "Are you too afraid to reply?".

This just elicited a bigger grin from Rakan before the legendary warrior flung one of the giant blades forward in the blink of an eye. With speed befitting his smaller stature, Negi jumped over the artifact to bring down a counter attack by bludgeoning Rakan with his staff. A defense was already held up however to block the strike. The impact was strong enough to kick up dust though which had the crowd wowing. If that wasn't enough to get the crowd's pulse raising then the gargantuan blades being thrown about like darts must have.

The dirt cleared quickly due to the force which the projectiles released. The crowd was lucky as the barrier that protected them was slammed with the large weaponry with cackling thuds that shook the stadium.

The MC finally found it in himself to speak as he shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, what a battle! It has only been five minutes and we're already seeing some serious sparks fly!".

He was right as the two warriors clashed and forced each other away once again. Rakan holding onto his artifact, the hundred faced hero, which was now in the shape of a huge two sided blade. Negi landed with a skid, two staves in his hands smoking from all the magical energies they had just exuded. Still, neither of them were actually fighting yet. This was just a test of strength. The real bout was just about to go underway.

The young mage held his staff forward, "Lux Lucis Hasta!". A spear of light shot forward from the tip of the wooden weapon.

"Rakan slash!", the veteran shot back with a devastating wave of energy.

The two attacks met with catastrophic results. It got so bad that the front row audience was beginning to regret that they fought for those seats.

Rakan drew back another one of his artifact's parts and shaped it into a great sword. The two sided blade he decided to throw at the young mage. Whose reaction was a shout of ,"Ventus Paries!". The great object smashed into the wind barrier which in turn was smashed into the ground. It withstood the force and let the huge blade bounce off from its own force.

The grin on the veteran's face should have split his face by now. "A wind barrier that could stop my blades? Ha! This kid just keeps on impressing me.", Rakan shouted as he lunged forth with sword in hand. It was a welcome surprise to see Negi meeting him halfway and they crossed weapons again, great sword against staves. "Good staves you got there. Almost anything else would snap like a twig from this kind of fighting.".

For the first time in the match, the veteran saw the younger man grow agitated. "Don't look down on them.", Negi warned in a low voice. The two combatants locked eyes as the mage of the two whispered, "Ventus Impeto.". A strong surge of wind slammed into Rakan, forcing the large man to be pushed away. Negi wasn't done yet however as he brought his other staff to bear, "Fulgur Hasta!". The lightning lance surged forward stabbing itself into Rakan.

The crowd was in an uproar, the battle was a spectacle and they wanted more! As if in response to those cheers, a blast of pure air pressure slammed into Negi, sending the young man flying with blood spitting out of his open mouth. Legendary jack Rakan emerged from his opponent's attacks with barely a scratch on him. He clenched his muscles before throwing the sword in his hand with all his might right at the young man.

"He's going to kill Nagi!", someone from the crowd screamed.

That was the general concensus. At least until the youth came to his senses and made some quick spellwork. "Ignis Spiritus!", he coughed out. The staff in his right hand came to life, breathing out flame. The sudden burst of fire acted like a booster to push the mage out of harm's way.

Rakan landed on the ground with a sizeable crater following his impact, the grin on his face never leaving. "That's the way.", he said, "Even if you're not the opponent I expected, I at least want to make my joining worthwhile.".

"Mille Fulgur!", about a thousand stabs of lightning shot from where Negi landed and headed straight for the larger combatant.

"Keep dreaming!", Rakan shouted out as he gathered all of his artifact and formed it into one gigantic shuriken that absorbed all of the lightning, leaving Rakan free of harm.

Negi was on shaky legs. This wasn't working to his advantage. This Rakan person was supposedly an ally of his father so he didn't expect it to be easy. But was the discrepancy in strength so great? That question was answered by the sudden fist that snapped his head back in one blow. 'Fast', was the only thought that came to his mind. As he fell backward, he saw the face of Rakan behind him, winding up for another hit. Reflexes and instincts strained. The young mage blocked the punch with his staves. He kicked up his legs in hopes the his foot would nail Rakan right on the noggin and stop the offensive momentum. It didn't go as planned when Negi's leg was caught in a vice grip by the elder man.

"Nice try, but that's a little bit too uncreative don't you think?", Rakan said with a snigger. He spun around and tossed Negi into a wall, the barrier that surrounded the actual battlefield being the only reason why the structure did not break under impact.

Negi forced himself to stand up as he felt the blood in his mouth dribble down his chin. "Sorry master.", he apologized. "Looks like I'll have to break the seals.". He looked up to see Rakan standing before him already. Before even knowing what happened, The man was already pummeling the boy into the wall. Blinding fast punches breaking away at the barrier.

"Come on boy! You've got more than that! I can feel it!", Rakan laughed as he kept beating down on Negi.

"Pain", Negi coughed up as he kept rebounding between the barrier and Rakan's blows. "Is", he continued despite being barely lucid anymore. "Proof!", the youth exploded with magical energy, forcing Rakan to break the meelee. Both combatants stared at each other as Negi finished, "that I am alive.". Solemnly, he stabbed both of his staves into the ground and began to chant something.

Now Rakan was not a battle freak like most people thought, right now was the most opportune time to strike, over one million drachma in winnings were waiting for him and this boy wasn't even the one he wanted to test anyway so he had no reason to give this boy a chance to win. What was holding him back? That was simple, this boy who resembled his apprentice so much has a terrifying power within him. He wanted to see if one so young truly had the capacity to grow so strong. If this kid really did manage to beat him, then he would make damn sure to kick Negi's training up to match this one.

Soft and yet deathly firm, negi's chants rolled into the air. The very atmosphere around him charged with energy as he finished his short prayer. The actual process wasn't really required to unseal his staves but he had to heal his wounds enough to be able to take the resulting backlash from the unsealing. Thankfully, his opponent didn't know this and was too perplexed to attack as far as he was concerned. When he felt confident enough to stand without threat of falling on his face, Negi called out as he pulled at the cloth that covered over the head pieces of his staves. "Barriers one to three!", he tugged hard and spun his hands in intricate hand signs as he sketched runes that would redirect the power, "Breach!". Another explosion of magical energy smashed right into the barrier and almost sent Rakan flying, had the man not been himself.

Rakan whistled, "That's it, I'm definitely bringing up that kid's training regiment the next time I see Eva.". He called back his hundred faced hero and shouldered its bladed form. "Too bad just boosting up your raw strength won't do much for you.", he commented, rushing forward. He quickly found Negi standing in the middle of the mana storm that had brewed within the arena. His intent to end the battle with one hit put into action by his arms which could definitely deliver on that promise.

Negi saw the shadowed form, fully knowing of what would happen next. He held up his staff as he spoke in clean English, "Battle Song". The power up spell took effect quickly as the giant blade cut through raging energy to strike the youth. The blade and staff clashed and blew the storm away with pure force.

Rakan's face was reflected by the crowd once everything had cleared up. They were all in shock as the hundred faced hero, one of the most powerful weapon based artifacts was just bounced, by a wooden staff! The veteran warrior let the blade fall harmlessly to Negi's side, easily slicing into the earth with no more than its own weight. The hundred faced hero had never failed before in smashing or chopping its intended targets. For the first time, Rakan had been unable to cut something which offered no resistance. It didn't take long for him to burst out laughing. It felt so funny right now that he had felt that old tingle in his bones.

"What's so funny?", Negi asked in a puzzled fashion. He was half convinced that this man was crazy already.

The veteran gladiator just laughed while waving off the silent accusation. "Forget it.", he chuckled, "It's just you reminded me of someone.". The man continued on his laughter.

Reminded him of someone eh? Those words triggered something within Negi as he asked too calmly, "Who's someone?".

The laughter died down as a smirk settled on Rakan's face. He knew that tone too well. On the safe side, he took up his artifact on his shoulder again before answering. "Your father.".

It was barely a whisper, but Negi heard all the same. Everyone swore that they could feel power dripping from every pore of the youth's body. The mage crossed both staves in his hands as he chanted, "Dual cast. War song.". He disappeared from sight.

The MC was speechless and so was the crowd. "C-c-c-combatant Nagi has disappeared!", the MC finally choked out.

The red war hero just hummed to himself, "Really, showing off just like his dad.". A moment later and Rakan disappeared as well.

"Combatant Rakan has followed suit!", the MC stated the obvious.

Tense moments filled the ring as everyone held their breath. The silence was only broken when from the ruins of displaced earth and smashed wall, a hand shot up, a gloved hand which began to push against the dirt. It was soon followed by its counterpart as both tried to ply its owner from beneath the rubble. Finally the figure burrowed its way to the surface.

"C-combatant Kagemaru has resurfaced!", the MC announced through the disappointed sighs and boos of the audience. They thought that either Negi or Rakan had teleported underground or something. Another sound from the ring brought everyone to silence though as the debris rumbled once more.

It shook again and again, with each time becoming more and more violent. Until finally…

"Inugami-ryu: Gahou!", a familiar voice followed by a large phantom canine head blasting up from the ruins announced the recovery of the other fighter within the arena. Inugami Kotarou had just returned. "Craaaaaap, that idiot Nagi! I could've died!", he sighed. Looking around, he noticed that the fight was still going on. "Kagemaru!", he spotted the masked shadow user standing tall. "You're still alive.", the youth took on a fighting stance.

The mercenary looked at the canine hanyou. "Hmph, like something of that level could kill me.", he snubbed.

"Then I'll finish the job.", Kotarou flexed his fingers.

"I'd like to see you try.", Kagemaru roared as they both lunged at each other.

Shadows and Inugami spirits blasted all over the place. Shadow blades danced as Kotarou dodged each and every one. The young hanyou gathered his Inugami in one fist before shooting them out with a shout, "Gahou!". The blast was even more devastating than when he used it to break out of the dirt prison. Kagemaru just jumped away as he willed his shadows to shoot forward like edged whips from mid-air. Kotarou stood at ready to defend himself, but his determination died away as he saw something way above Kagemaru, deciding it wiser to run for cover. The shadow user was not aware that there was something behind him, feeling smug at making his enemy run with his tail tucked between his legs. He would regret this decision for awhile when he noticed that his shadows were melting away from an intense light. He looked up towards the source and sure enough his life flashed before his eyes.

The crowd gasped as a large bolt of lightning just struck and enveloped the very form of Kagemaru. Theodora, and everyone who was at the very least somewhat experienced in combat, looked up in awe at the clear sunny sky shining above their heads. Sounds that could have been mistaken as thunder rumbled over head, each time increasing in frequency.

"Oh my God.", the 3rd Hellas princess placed both hands over her mouth. She could tell. At first she just assumed that they had moved too fast to see but instead, something more unreal was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Up in the sky!", the MC screamed as all eyes turned above. Their sights stuck on a falling object that grew and gleamed as it came closer. "Is that?", the announcer wondered. The object finally landed with an impact that shook the stadium. "Yes! It is one of Jack Rakan's legendary blades!". Once again, all eyes turned from the fallen weapon back up to the air.

Up in the wide blue expanse of the skies, Negi and Rakan were fighting it out. Neither fighter was flying but they were making due with defying the laws of physics with nothing but pure technique. Rakan was just tossing out his blades to use as foot holds and recalling them while Negi did likewise with his staves. Each time they clashed it seemed like the heavens were rumbling with thunder.

"Eat this!", Rakan roared as he fired of a slash that was shaped in an L. "Love Love Rakan Cutter!".

Negi grit his teeth as he shot out his counter from one of his staves. "Wind Charge!", he called out. The same force that had blown Rakan away fired off from the staff once again, only this time Rakan was sure he would feel the spell if it hit him head on instead of just pushing him back like it did awhile ago.

Both attacks easily dispelled each other with a huge explosion. The resulting flash of destruction did nothing to distract them as both were at each other's throats again. As power and experience fought speed and youth, the difference was definitely showing.

"Negi is…", Asuna said with mouth wide open in horror.

"Negi…", Konoka echoed.

"Negi-sensei", Karakuri Chachamaru watched on with concern on her features.

"Sensei!", all the girls thought.

In the VIP box, all eyes were fixated on the two dots darting at each other in the sky. Theodora clasped her fingers as she watched on. Her heart felt like it would explode from anxiety. "He's losing.", the princess whispered sadly as a tear slid down her cheek.

The observation was made obvious as one of the two dots was sent driven right into the arena ground. The resulting dust kicked up was like nothing before.

"It's over.", Sakurazaki Setsuna, the most battle experienced of the girls amongst the stands declared with grim finality.

"Sensei", the indentured slave, Izumi Ako watched in horror as her hero was thrown down over two hundred feet of air.

Chisame grit her teeth. "Not yet.", she told them. "Don't count him out yet.", the little peach-haired girl's fingers curled about the railings. "He won't go down that easy. That man is going to win! He promised!", she shouted out with all her lung capacity could give.

The somber mood was suddenly broken as the deafening cry of one youth cut through the air. "RAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!", Negi roared as he stood tall over the clearing debris, pointing both staves to the air.

"NAAAAAAAGGGIIIIIIIIIIIII!", Rakan shouted as he plummeted down to the ground himself, recalling all of his artifacts once again for a final strike.

"Resonate!", Negi called out as his staves began to glow.

"Come together!", Rakan announced, half-way in his descent.

"Lightning-"

"Hundred faced-"

"Lance!"

"Hero!"

Two lances of pure lightning shot out from Negi's staves and cut through the air with thunder in their wake. Rakan, recalled all of his artifact and shaped it into a lance with all of his mana focused on the very tip of the lance to cut through the spell. The crowd was mesmerized at the overwhelming display of power from both warriors. The barriers that surrounded the arena shattered causing the people to brace and cover as bright white light covered everything.

After a seeming eternity, the scene was clear enough just to show the center of the stadium completely blown off. The sidelines were more or less toasted black, hopefully, all of the people who sat there were able to escape in time. In the middle, were the culprits for this structural massacre. They were both panting hard as they were completely covered in burns and bruises from their final confrontation.

"I gotta say kid.", Rakan confessed, "that was one hell of a second wind.". He continued to heave as his muscles demanded fresh oxygen.

Negi remained silent for awhile, save his own labored breathing. "You too.", he said after awhile, "I didn't know that people could be that strong.".

They both lay there, listening to each other breathing, assessing just how much damage one did to the other. When both figured out that they were doing the same thing, they laughed. It was so loud that the audience up in the balconies heard and checked if it was safe to watch again. Soon the whole stadium took curious peeks before landing their gazes at the two warriors that they had been cheering for.

Rakan suddenly stopped laughing as he voiced his observation during the battle. "You held back didn't you?", he cut off the younger male's laughter.

Negi had a thoughtful look on his face as he answered, "So did you.".

"Ofcourse.", Rakan snorted, "If I went all out, I might've killed you, and no matter how much I hate your old man, I won't stand to kill his son.". The man guffawed arrogantly at his self-proclaimed kindness.

"Then that's good. If we both went completely berserk then I'd have killed you.", Negi sighed in relief.

"Wazzat!?", Rakan suddenly bolted upright, despite the injuries he incurred. "Did I just hear you imply that you were stronger than me brat?".

Negi sat up straight as well, replying, "Oh I'm not implying you muscle bound gorilla. I'm telling you directly.".

"You think you're so awesome?", Rakan challenged, pushing up an imaginary sleeve on his arm since his shirt had long disintegrated in that last clash.

"As a matter of fact I do!", Negi butted heads with the larger mercenary, saying what he believed was true.

Rakan pulled back with a puff of air breathed out his nose in anger, "It's on now! And just when I thought I'd be nice enough to give you the win.".

"You didn't have to give me the win. I beat you hands down.", Negi declared with a huff of indignity.

Rakan wound back a punch, "Let's settle it then you bastard.".

"Bring it!", Negi pulled back a fist himself. A moment later and the two of them were hitting the hell out of each other in a slugging match.

The MC who had finally decided to continue his duties looked on as the two of them were stuck in that fistfight. He was about to open his mouth when a girl suddenly ran to his side out of nowhere and handed him a small piece of paper. He nodded before saying, "Err… Due to the fact that the judges are scared out of their pants- I mean both combatants are no longer capable of using magic. It has been declared that the match will end in a tie!".

"A tie!?", the crowd chorused.

"A tie?", the girls of Ala alba and company echoed.

"A tie?", repeated the people in the VIP box.

"A TIE!?!", demanded all the watchers of the fight from all over Mundus Magicus.

The MC nodded as he reread the memo given to him. "Yes, a tie. Would both warriors please proceed to the dressing rooms to get ready for the awards ceremony?".

Rakan and Negi both glared at the man with the mic. "I don't care. I'm taking this punk down!", both of them roared as they continued to slug the other as hard as they could.

To the sidelines, Chisame sighed in relief as she watched them continue fighting like ego driven idiots. "At least he didn't lose.", she quirked her features into a half smile. "Even if he's not Negi-sensei, I guess he's alright."

* * *

Back to before the fight.

Chisame watched as the boy took the age deceiving candy and turned to an older version of himself. He began to walk towards the gates that would lead him to the arena center. Knowing the opponent and not knowing what the young boy before her was capable of, she asked, "Can you win?".

He turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. "I'll win. I'll protect these people who are important to you and this other self of mine which you spoke off. I promise.".

* * *

"He may be Negi from another parallel world but he acted just like sensei when it really mattered.", the peach haired girl slumped over in her seat. She was completely tired. "Man worrying is tough.".

In the fight, Rakan was chuckling as he said, "Man, fighting like this really reminds me of the time I faced off against your dad.". He slugged Negi another one right in the jaw.

Negi clenched his fist tight, giving Rakan one right in the kisser. "Don't compare me to that guy.", he said with an irritated voice.

The veteran just chuckled as he threw another hit. "I thought you'd be like your other self who said he wanted to be just like his dad?", he asked out of mild curiosity.

Negi just gave him a look before dishing out a rather painful one. "I'll have to respect you for figuring out that I'm not from this world, but remember one thing.", He stopped as he took a hit from Rakan. He didn't move at all as he reached up to grab the larger man's wrist. He batted it aside as he slugged Rakan another one saying, "I won't reach that man. I'll surpass him!".


End file.
